Have A Bite
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Cody takes it upon himself to brave Chef’s booby-trapped kitchen to get a snack for a certain blonde surfer girl. Pairings: main: Cody/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna


**Have a Bite**

**Title:** Have a Bite

**Summary:** Cody takes it upon himself to brave Chef's booby-trapped kitchen to get a snack for a certain blonde surfer girl.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island

**Pairings:** main: Cody/Bridgette, side: Duncan/LeShawna

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff. You guys know how I role by now.

**Winter-Rae: **Alright, so here I have another challenge. This one is for **Frosty**! A little cracktastic action for you guys. Oh, and I have a poll set up in my profile regarding my TDI one shots. Please check it out and place your vote! Anyway! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Have a Bite**

If you were to tell Bridgette that she was probably the single most beautiful girl you had ever seen, she'd blush and shake her head. If you were to tell Bridgette that at least five of the guys on the island had mad crushes on her, she'd roll her eyes and tell you that you were crazy. And if you were to add that one of them happened to be Cody, she'd raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow and say, 'I thought he liked Gwen?'

True enough Cody did like Gwen, he also liked LeShawna, Izzy, Eva, and close to every single girl he ever met. In his mind every girl in the world had something that made her beautiful. Even the meanest girl he had ever met, Heather, had pretty hair. One thing was better than nothing at all right?

No, he wasn't a girl crazy perv or anything like that. He just happened to have never ending respect for all women. Being raised by a single mother and having three sisters around was enough to do that to anyone. Even though he did stay with his father often he never once lost the respect he had for women.

And in the moment he saw Bridgette, he had never been more taken with another person in his whole life.

Not only was she beautiful, smart, funny, and athletic, but she was nice to everyone. It didn't matter to her if a person was a nerd or someone of immense popular status. To her it didn't matter what stereotype you were a part of at school, everyone was the same. So, it was that quality, among many others, that made it hard not to like Bridgette.

* * *

Cody looked around the mess hall one afternoon. He and the rest of the final five were actually having a very bad day. Chef had once again thought up some outrageous meal which had left them all cringing, and left others even worse off.

Currently, Duncan was suffering from what everyone knew was food poisoning, even though he wouldn't admit it and Heather had hurled. That was enough to make Bridgette, LeShawna and himself avoid the food. And now, they were starving.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am so sick of the food here they serve us here," LeShawna said with a highly annoyed tone in her voice. She was sitting between Bridgette and Duncan; who was resting his head of the table as LeShawna rubbed his back gently.

"The stuff they serve us can't even be called food," Bridgette replied with a laugh, "But I know what you mean, I could really go for some real food right about now."

"Couldn't we all," Cody mused.

"Chef's kitchen is a death trap," Duncan muttered, "Don't even bother."

"You would know all about food wouldn't you LeShawna," Heather added with a sneer, "You must have had to eat a lot of it to get to that size."

"That's not cool Heather," Cody said to her. Heather cast him an evil glare. Cody winced and fell silent, feeling downtrodden that he couldn't stand up to her. Bridgette looked at the smaller teen and offered him a smile. Cody blushed and returned it. She had such a pretty smile.

Of course, tensions had been running high ever since Trent, the only remaining peacekeeper in the group, had been voted off. Cody missed Trent and Gwen, they were awesome people. Hopefully they were both having fun together somewhere.

"If you don't shut up Heather, you're gonna wake up bald," Duncan threatened calmly. He lifted up his hand and proceeded to flip Heather the birdie.

"Come on guys," Cody tried again, "Let's not fight, let's do something fun."

"Like what?" Bridgette asked, to be honest she was getting tired of the tensed situation they were in and was willing to try anything for some fun.

"Well, how about a swim?" Cody suggested, "I think the sharks have taken off for a while, and if we stay in the shallows we should be good."

"I like that idea," LeShawna said.

"Whatever," Duncan muttered, "Anything to break this nausea."

"Being submerged in water will help," Bridgette told him, "I used to do that when I had the flu!"

Heather shook her head. She couldn't believe she was stuck here with the biggest group of losers on earth.

"Whatever freak jobs," she growled, "I think..."

Heather's stomach gave a low growl. Both of her hands instantly went to it in an attempt to stop the growling.

"Oh forget it," she snapped, "I'm too hungry for this."

The other four watched as Heather trudged out of the room, presumably to plot against them. Not like it mattered to them. It was the four of them against her.

"Come on Baby Boy," LeShawna said to Duncan as she got to her feet, "Get into your swim shorts and I'll meet you at the beach."

Duncan slowly got to his feet and smirked.

"How about you come and help me get changed?" he said. LeShawna rolled her eyes and took his hand. Together they exited the room, this left Cody and Bridgette alone.

"Come on Cody," Bridgette said, "I want you to come surfing with me!"

Cody paled.

"Umm...maybe swimming was a bad idea."

Bridgette laughed.

"I promise I'm a good teacher," she said. She paused at the door and looked back at him.

"You coming?" she asked him. Cody got to his feet and made to follow after her, he paused and looked into the kitchen where Chef kept the real food, the good food.

"Too bad they never feed us anything good eh Bridgette?" he mused. Bridgette smiled.

"Well, it might have something to do with the budget," she replied, "I don't think they would feed us this crap on purpose...right?"

A typical Bridgette answer. Cody smiled at her.

"But still..." she mused, "I wouldn't mind some real food."

Cody nodded, an idea forming in his mind.

"Same here."

* * *

Cody's idea for swimming turned out to be a good one. Heather didn't join them, of course, so this left the other four to talk freely and have some fun. Duncan even loosened up a bit. Cody was surprised how quickly he seemed to get over his food poisoning when LeShawna asked if he needed some sun block on his back.

"How about a massage babe?" he asked, "You do me and I do you?"

"I don't know what's worse," LeShawna mused, "The interpretation of that statement with the innuendo or without."

Duncan grinned.

"Hey guys," Cody asked as he and Bridgette hauled their surf boards out of the water, "What foods do you miss most?"

"I wish you wouldn't have brought up food man," Duncan groaned as LeShawna rubbed the tense muscles in his back and shoulders.

"Just curious," Cody said.

"I miss hot-fudge sundaes," LeShawna said, "that and the homemade bread I make."

"Mmm," Bridgette said, "Sounds great, how about you Duncan?"

The criminal shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I miss..." his voice got lower as if he was embarrassed to admit what he missed most, "My grandma's spaghetti."

The others laughed at him.

"Hey!" he said, "Lay off."

"You next Cody," LeShawna said. Cody tapped his bottom lip for a moment.

"I guess I miss a good old fashion burger and fries."

Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"One of those meat and potato macho guys are you?" she asked, teasing in her voice. Cody stuck out his chest slightly.

"You bet."

"I miss monkey-sandwiches," the blonde surfer said. The other three exchanged looks.

"What?" Duncan said, "I thought you didn't eat meat?"

Bridgette shook her head.

"No, no," she said, "Don't take the name so literally. A monkey-sandwich is when you spread peanut butter on a soft taco shell, put a banana in it and role it up. Then you eat it."

"I've never heard of that before," LeShawna mused.

"You're missing out," Bridgette said, "I would sneak into Chef's kitchen if it meant having one."

"Not me," Duncan scoffed, "I like my limbs and my head where it is."

While the other three went on talking about food, Cody's idea started to really take shape.

* * *

"Duncan, hey Duncan!"

The criminal looked up to see Cody waving at him from one of the bushes. Duncan looked around to make sure they were alone and then approached him. The girls had gone off to change back into their clothes and made it a point that Duncan had to take a hike.

"What do you want kid?" he asked.

"I have an idea that can benefit us both, wanna help me?"

Duncan was enticed.

"Okay Cody," he said, "I'll bite, what's this idea of yours?"

"I want to surprise Bridgette by getting some food from Chef's kitchen for her, a picnic if you will, can you help me?"

"You still haven't said how this can benefit me as well."

"Well," Cody mused, "I'll set up the picnic for Bridgette and I in the Screaming Gopher cabin while you and LeShawna get to be alone in the Killer Bass cabin."

"As much as I like this idea there are..." Duncan counted on his fingers, "Three problems with it."

"Oh?"

"One: Chef's kitchen and his fridge are booby-trapped. Two: How do you expect to get in and out of there without being seen? And three being Heather. How do you propose to get rid of her?"

"Lock her in the bathrooms," Cody replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "She's always in there anyway."

Duncan had to admit he had a point.

"Okay, and for problems one and two?"

"Let me worry about that, I just need you to distract Chef for me."

Duncan frowned.

"Figures you'd give me the hardest job," he muttered.

"And how else do you propose getting more alone time with LeShawna without having Heather breathing down your necks?" Cody asked him.

"Touché," Duncan said, "Fine, I'll distract the big man while you get the food. Get some stuff for sundaes if you can though. LeShawna said she liked those."

Cody winked.

"You got it!"

* * *

Cody was sitting on the roof of the kitchen looking down into it. He had removed some of the shingles in order to create a hole large enough for him to fit through. He had a rope tied to the chimney and was confident that it would hold him, not that he weighed a lot anyway.

As he waited for Duncan to start his distracting of Chef he reflected on what he was about to do. If caught he was going to be in deep trouble from Chef, but if all went well they wouldn't be hungry anymore and he would get some alone time with Bridgette.

He was hoping to do this one thing to impress her enough and maybe then she would see him as more then the friend she took him as. Of course Cody would be happy to have her as a girlfriend but he wasn't one to rush things. He knew it was important to take things slow in order to make things work out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN MAGGOT?!"

Cody jumped when he heard Chef's angry voice.

"Oh snap," came Duncan's reply. Cody looked over the edge of the roof and saw Duncan running away from Chef. Duncan was carrying an expensive looking spatula while Chef chased after him carrying a very large and very sharp meat cleaver.

"Oh boy," Cody muttered. He quickly lowered himself down into the kitchen with the rope and looked around.

It was food heaven.

There were all kinds of fruits and vegetables, breads and cereals, burgers and stakes in the freezer, and the ice cream Duncan would need for the sundaes. Cody looked through all of the cupboards, avoiding the mousetraps and other nasty things, grabbing random but good food necessary for four hungry teens. Well five if they decided to share with Heather who was already locked in the bathrooms.

As he was shoving some into his backpack and others into a large bag....

"Stupid punk."

Cody froze.

He knew that voice. It was Chef.

Cody grabbed the jar of peanut butter on the shelf and then booted it up the rope as quick as he could with the extra weight. Once he was on the roof again he quickly hauled up the rope just as Chef entered the room. He then recovered the hole in the roof and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Part one done."

He slowly crawled down the other side and ran back to the cabins. He stored the food in the Killer Bass cabin, since the girls were staying in the Screaming Gophers cabin. Then he went in search of Duncan.

He found the punk soon after, and when he did he burst out laughing.

"You tell anyone about this..." Duncan warned. Cody nodded and waved his hand at him.

Duncan was currently pinned to a tree by his pants with the meat cleaver that Chef had been chasing after him with. Duncan had his arms crossed over his chest and looked very comical indeed. Cody hurried towards him and grabbed the handle of the cleaver.

"Easy with that!" Duncan warned him. Cody gave the handle a great heave and managed to pull it out of the tree. Duncan fell to the ground with a thud and 'Oof!' The meat cleaver however, being far too heavy for Cody's small frame, made him lose his balance and fall backwards onto his rear.

"These were my favourite pants too," Duncan muttered as he examined the hole, he then looked at Cody, "Alright lover boy, let's do this thing."

"Righto!"

* * *

"Where have those two been all afternoon?" Bridgette asked her voluptuous friend. LeShawna shrugged.

"When it comes to Duncan, I have learned just not to ask," she replied.

"I hope Cody didn't go and get himself lost in the woods," the blonde surfer mused, "I know how scared I would be if that happened to me."

"You sound concerned about the little nerd there Bridge."

The blonde flushed slightly and shook her head quickly.

"No," she retorted, "I just...you know, I'd be as concerned as anyone else would be."

"Whatever you say hon," LeShawna said with a playful smile.

"What's that about?" Bridgette asked her.

"What's what about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I know what that little smile means, what are you up too?"

"I'm not up to anything," LeShawna replied honestly, "I can just tell when a person likes someone. You're in such denial it's actually very cute. Cody is a sweetheart though; I have to give him that. You picked yourself a good boy hon."

"I didn't 'pick' him, and so what if I did like him?"

LeShawna held up her hands in a surrendering gesture.

"I have no problem with that at all."

"Well....good then."

Bridgette saw that LeShawna was still smiling.

"It's not funny," she said, her own smile forming.

"Now what might you two ladies be talking about?"

The two friends looked up to see Duncan and Cody watching them, smirks on their own faces.

"You two," LeShawna replied. Duncan laughed.

"Good things I hope."

"Nope, all bad."

"We have surprises for you," Cody announced looking very pleased with himself. Bridgette and LeShawna exchanged confused looks. Duncan took LeShawna's hand and started to walk away with her. LeShawna waved to Bridgette and then followed the punk. Cody walked over to the blonde and held out his arm to her.

"My lady,"

She smiled and linked hers with his.

"Lead the way," she said.

The two of them made their way to the Screaming Gophers cabin. As they stood on the porch Cody placed a bandanna over Bridgette's eyes.

"No peeking," he said to her. The blonde laughed.

"Okay, I won't."

With one hand he opened the door and with the other he led her into the cabin. Once the door was close he removed the bandanna. Bridgette opened her eyes and a bright smile broke out onto her face. Cody nearly swooned at the sight of it. She was so pretty when she was happy.

"Oh Cody!" she said hugging him, "This is so sweet of you! Did you do this just for me?"

"Of course!"

Set up in the middle of the cabin was a simple, but inviting picnic. The food had been set up neatly and Cody had even set up a blanket and cushions on the floor for them to sit on. Bridgette crossed over to the blanket and sat on one of the cushions, patting the one next to her in a gesture for Cody to join her. He sat next to her and smiled.

"So you like it?" he asked. Bridgette's smile and sparkle in her eyes was all he really needed to see but she nodded and hugged him again.

"This is so great, no one's ever done anything like this for me before, this'll be my first picnic."

"Really?" Cody asked sounding surprised. Bridgette nodded.

"Well," the nerd said, "I am honoured to share this with you then."

"Thanks Cody, really."

"No problem Bridgette, but let's get to the best part."

He lifted up one of the plates of food and set it down in front of her.

"Real food and I have all the stuff you need to make your monkey sandwich."

Bridgette laughed as he handed her the ingredients she needed. He started to cut up some of the fruit to make a fruit salad and she worked on the monkey sandwiches, not too shy to pop a piece of banana in her mouth and enjoy the taste. Once the sandwiches were done she grabbed one and quickly ate it

"Oh this is so good," she said.

"And you can't have peanut butter without milk!" Cody added as he poured her a glass of cold milk.

"Where's your burger?" she asked him after downing half of the glass of milk. Cody laughed. He knew she was just teasing him but he thought it was best to answer anyway.

"I know you don't eat meat so I didn't bring any on our picnic," he told her. Bridgette wasn't expecting that answer, but nevertheless she was touched. She didn't know a lot of guys, even her friends, who would be willing to skip out on their favourite food for her.

"You're not allergic to peanut butter or bananas are you?" she asked him. Cody shook his head.

"Good."

She took a piece of her monkey sandwich and popped it into his mouth. She then licked the extra peanut butter that got onto her finger. Cody chewed thoughtfully and swallowed.

"Wow," he said, "That's really good."

Bridgette smiled.

"I have great taste," she said.

Cody seized the moment and lent forward, catching her lips against his in a chaste kiss. Bridgette was surprised at first and then disappointed that the kiss ended almost as soon as it started. Cody was blushing furiously.

"Sorry," he said. Bridgette shook her head. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their noses were almost touching and Cody was lost in her beautiful stare.

"Let's try that one more time," she said. He nodded. Bridgette softly pressed her lips to the young man's. Cody brought his hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek softly. Bridgette smiled into the kiss, Cody was so gentle.

'Has he never been kissed before?' she wondered. She soon discovered the answer to that question as he deepened the kiss, the boy had skills.

When the need for oxygen became too great for the both of them, they broke apart, the two of them breathing deeply.

"Wow," Bridgette mused.

"Was it bad?" Cody asked, unsure. The blonde shook her head, her cheeks flushed.

"No, not at all, it was...great."

She laughed when she saw how Cody blushed at her compliment.

"Maybe we should save the make out sessions for another time," he said, "Let's enjoy this picnic."

"Awww," she teased, "But your kisses are so much tastier."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the communal washrooms.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

**Winter-Rae: **Well that was fun. Not too sure if I like this one but then again someone else might. So I won't complain. Don't forget the poll and since it's nearly Christmas, would you guys like a little Christmas fic? Just curious. Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


End file.
